Happiness
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Ichigo,Hitsugaya,dan Inoue adalah sahabat sejak kecil.mereka adalah anak berprestasi yang dibanggakan semua orang.namun bagaimanakah sosok asli mereka di belakang orang2? kesedihan seperti apa yang mewarnai mereka?akankah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! This is my first fanfic in Bleach fandom. Hope you like it minna!**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Happiness by YumeYume-Chan

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**They are...

* * *

**

"Kyaaa! Kurosaki-kun memang hebat. Permainan basketnya tak ada yang bisa menandingi. Ketua OSIS yang keren! Kyaa!" teriak para gadis pada seorang pemuda tinggi bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang tengah mendribble bola, ketua OSIS SMA Karakura sekaligus ace dalam tim basket Karakura. Ia benar-benar idola sekolah.

-OooOooO-

"Inoue-san, tolong putar sedikit tubuhmu dan kibaskan rambutmu, dan jangan lupa tersenyum. Okay?"

"Baik, Yumichika-san," kata gadis berambut orange bertubuh proporsional itu lalu melakukan perintah fotografer yang dipanggilnya Yumichika.

'Jpret!'

"Bagus, Inoue-san!"

-OooOooO-

* * *

"Juara pertama olimpiade Fisika tahun ini adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou, wakil dari SMA Karakura!" tepuk tangan pun terdengar membahana menyambut seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan bermata hijau yang melangkah menuju podium dengan ekspresi datar.

"Yo! Toushiro!" sapa Ichigo ketika dilihatnya Hitsugaya berdiri di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Yang disapa hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat. "Kudengar kau menang lagi ya Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ya," sahut pemuda berambuk perak itu singkat. Ichigo yang mendengar jawaban singkat itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Kau sedang badmood ya?" tanyanya. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya dijawab satu kata oleh pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya, "sedikit."

ichigo hendak menahan tangan pemuda mungil ***Hitsugaya:woi! Dari tadi kok mungil muli sih?*** itu andai saja tak ada sepasang lengan lain yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kurosaki-kun!" suara lembut khas Inoue, "Ohayou!" menyapanya.

"Ah! Ohayou mo, Inoue," balas Ichigo singkat. "Eh? Ada Hitsugaya-kun juga? Ohayou Hitsugaya-kun!" sapa gadis berambut orange itu lagi setelah melihat sosok Hitsugaya.

"Hm, Ohayou."

Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, dan Hitsugaya Toushiro merupakan teman sejak kecil. Mereka berprestasi dalam bidangnya masing-masing. Ichigo dalam olahraga basket, Inoue sebagai model, dan Hitsugaya yang selalu menjuarai perlombaan dalam pelajaran Sains. Mereka bertiga adalah anak baik-baik yang selalu diidiolakan, tidak hanya oleh teman-teman mereka, namun juga para guru.

Namun, tak ada gading yang tak retak. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Begitu pula dengan mereka. Mereka tak hanya memiliki sisi terang yang terus bersinar indah di mata orang lain. Karena di sisi lain, mereka pun memiliki sisi gelap yang hanya akan mereka munculkan bila hanya bertiga saja.

"Kurosaki-kun." panggil Inoue lembut, namun tak selembut dengan gerakan tangannya yang menarik paksa kerah baju Ichigo dan langsung mengklaim bibir pemuda yang selalu mengerutkan keningnya itu melalui mulutnya sendiri dengan rakus.

"Inoue, ini masih pagi," tolak Ichigo yang sudah paham maksud gadis itu.

"Aku mau sekarang," rengek Inoue dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lebih baik kalian lakukan di dalam, dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintunya," sahut Hitsugaya sembari membuka pintu ruangan OSIS di depannya disusul oleh Inoue yang menarik paksa Ichigo memasuki satu ruangan khusus untuk ketua OSIS. Ichigo yang diseret paksa itu hanya bisa melirik sekilas pada Hitsugaya yang tengah duduk santai di atas sofa di ruangan tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit Hitsugaya hanya duduk dengan tenang, hingga ia mulai mendengar suara desahan-desahan erotis Inoue dan Ichigo yang tengah berhubungan intim di dalam ruang ketua OSIS itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cutter kecil dari kantongnya dan mulai menyayat lengannya sendiri secara perlahan. Bulir-bulir darah pun mengalir keluar dari luka sayatan yang ia buat di lengan putihnya.

Ya, inilah sosok asli mereka bila hanya bertiga. Inoue, merupakan gadis penggila seks, namun bukan karena ia menyukai sex, melainkan sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit dan kesepian yang menyelimuti hatinya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya adalah seorang self injury yang senang menyayat lengannya sendiri, alasannya sama dengan Inoue. Lalu Ichigo, ia adalah partner Inoue dalam melampiaskan nafsunya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Ichigo bersedia untuk memuaskan Inoue. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah terluka karenanya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Toushiro," sahut Ichigo yang keluar dari ruang ketua OSIS sambil membereskan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Dimana Inoue?" tanya Hitsugaya, mengabaikan teguran Ichigo.

"Sedang tidur, kelelahan," jawab Ichigo singkat. Ia duduk di hadapan Toushiro, membuka laci meja dan mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati lengan pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya itu. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka di lengan Hitsugaya.

"Silahkan saja," kata Hitsugaya singkat.

"Apa yang membuatmu begini?" tanya Ichigo, tangannya tetap sibuk membebat lengan Hitsugaya. Dapat dirasakannya tangan pemuda pemilik mata beriris hijau itu menegang dalam genggamannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menyayat lenganmu sendiri, apa begitu menyenangkan?" ichigo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hitsugaya menatap lengannya yang baru diperban setengah, "lumayan, menghilangkan sedikit beban karena soal-soal menyebalkan itu."

"Kalau hanya itu seharusnya kau melakukannya sejak dulu kan, Toushiro?" desak Ichigo tanpa melepasklan pandangannya dari Hitsugaya.

Pemuda mungil itu balik menatap tajam pada Ichigo, "kau sendiri, apa alasanmu melakukan 'itu' dengan Inoue?

"Ichigo tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mult Toushiro, "di antara kita bertiga, hanya kau yang kehidupannya 'normal'. Apa alasanmu menjadi 'manusia buruk' seperti kami?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Keheningan mendadak mengisi suasana yang cukup panas akibat perdebatan dua sahabat ini. Hanya suara ac yang menyala yang mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Aku... hanya tidak ingin dia semakin hancur bila harus mencari orang lain. Karena dia bukian wanita murahan," jawab Ichigo lirih lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, 'juga sebagai pelampiasanku karena tak bisa meraih permataku,' lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

Sedangkan Inoue yang telah bangun dan mendengar perdebatan antara mereka hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Menagisi kehidupannya yang telah hancur berantakan, tak berbentuk lagi. 'Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun.'

Di antara mereka bertiga, memang Inouelah yang kehidupannya paling berantakan. Sejak kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki meninggal dalam kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu, tak ada lagi yang mampu melindunginya dari kekejaman sang ayah tiri, Aizen. Mimpi buruknya pun dimulai hanya sehari setelah kepergian sang kakak. Aizen yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, telah merenggut kehormatannya secara paksa, dan sejak saat itu hampir setiap malam ia harus memuaskan nafsu bejat sang ayah.

* * *

Hal inilah yang membuatnya frustasi dan dan juga membuatnya terus menggilai sex, bukan untuk kesenangan, melainkan untuk 'membersihkan' dirinya dari sang ayah. Beban yang ia rasakan kian bertambah ketika kekasihnya, Uryuu Ishida tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar. Ia pun lari pada Ichigo, sahabatnya. Orang yang secara rela bersedia menjadi pelampiasan rasa frustasinya. Mereka terus melakukan hubungan intim tanpa rasa cinta di antara mereka.

Hitsugaya melangkah ke arah atap sekolah dalam diam. Ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu saja datar membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tak bisa menebak suasana hatinya saat itu. Mereka tidak tahu bila dalam hati seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou saat ini tengah dilanda badai.

'Blam!'

ia membanting pintu atap sekolah sekuat tenaganya. Lengannya yang baru saja ia sayat tadi pagi berdenyut sakit akibat tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Lengannya yang terluka berdenyut sakit akibat tenaga yang ia keluarkan, tapi pemuda bersurai putih itu justru menikmatinya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro menikmati rasa sakit yang ia buat sendiri...

"_**Kalau hanya itu seharusnya kau melakukannya sejak dulu kan, Toushiro?"**_

Suara Ichigo kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"Ck, sial!" umpatnya,"kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku begini?" tanyanya lirih. Ia lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya, tempat dimana luka dan sakit yang sebenarnya bersarang.

"Semuanya gara-gara kau, Kurosaki brengsek," makinya pelan, "karena kau."

inilah alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia menjadi self injury. Ia melukai dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan rasa sakit yang dapat menutupi rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya. Rasa sakit dan luka yang kian bertambah dari hari ke hari setiap kali ia melihat kemesraan Ichigo dan Inoue. Sakit dan luka yang terus menghujam hatinya tanpa henti, yang membuatnya sesak setiap kali mendengar desahan erotis penuh kenikmatan mereka. Sakit dan luka yang terus menyiksanya karena ia harus menutupi, bahkan mengabaikan perasaannya pada pemuda berambut orange itu. Sakit dan luka yang menghantamnya tatkala menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai Ichigo, sedangkan ia sendiri adalah seorang lelaki. Mereka berdua adalah lelaki yang tidak mungkin menjalin sebuah hubungan yang normal.

Terkadang pemuda mungil ini berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik bila terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan. Dengan menjadi perempuan, paling tidak ia bisa marah pada mereka, ia bisa menangis untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakit di hatinya, dan ia bisa untuk memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasannya pada pemuda berambut orange itu.

Sayang, kenyataan berkata lain. Tuhan telah menakdirkan dirinya untuk terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki. Ia adalah laki-laki yang menggunakan otaknya dan bukan perasaan. Dan karena menggunakan otak itulah ia memilih untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh pada perasaannya. Namun toh, ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan sehingga rasa sakit itupun tetap saja menyiksanya. Melukai diri sendiri, itulah pilihan yang telah ia buat.

Ia tersenyum miris memikirkannya.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu atap, seorang pemuda beriris musim gugur tengah berdiri dalam diam. Ia hanya mampu berdiam diri meskipun ia sangat ingin mendekap pemuda mungil yang tengah tersiksa batin itu. Karena ia sendiri pun menyadari, sebesar apapun ia menginginkannya, ia tak akan pernah bisa meraih pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

Akankah mereka mampu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya? Roda nasib masih terus berputar. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu masih merupakan misteri untuk mereka.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**please leave me some review if you don't mind...**_

_**With love,**_

_**YumeYume-chan  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola minna!**

**Yume mau ucapin terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya kemarin. Yume senang banget ada yang mau baca fic dari amatiran seperti saya. XDDDD**

**Nah ini lanjutannya…

* * *

**

**Bleah by Tite Kubo**

**Happiness by YumeYume-chan**

**Chapter 2**

**The Happiness

* * *

**

Waktu terus bergulir, menit berganti jam dan hari pun berganti minggu. Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu dengan keadaan yang sama bagi mereka bertiga. Menjadi 'anak baik' yang diidolakan oleh semua orang dan menunjukkan sisi tergelap mereka hanya untuk mereka bertiga saja. Roda nasib pun terus berputar, entah kini kebahagiaan yang akan mereka jumpai ataukah mereka akan terus terjebak dalam linngkaran hitam penderitaan.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan napas yang masih terputus-putus karena baru saja berlari.

"Belum," jawab Ichigo dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hitsugaya.

"Sial! Kemana dia pergi? Ini sudah malam," umpat pemuda mungil itu. Inoue yang tiba-tiba saja tidak muncul di sekolah dan tidak bisa dihubungi, serta tidak berada di rumah sejak pagi merupakan penyebab mengapa mereka berada di taman malam-malam begini dengan pakaian yang sekolah masih lengkap.

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum kita periksa adalah sekolah," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana," kata Hitsugaya. Namun baru selangkah mereka berjalan, mereka sudah dihentikan oleh suara seseorang yang memanggil nama mereka.

* * *

"Inoue!" seru Hitsugaya saat melihat Inoue tengah meringkuk kedinginan di sudut atap sekolah.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Ichigo, Inoue memang sejak pagi bersembunyi di atap sekolah.

Inoue yang merasa dipanggil dengan suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya mendongak dan mendapati sosok Ichigo tengah berdiri di hadapannya bersama Hitsugaya di sampingnya. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras dan ia segera meneriakkan nama Ichigo dan serta merta memeluknya erat. Dan lagi-lagi mengklaim bibir pemuda berambut orange itu dengan frustasi. Hitsugaya hanya diam sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, ia hendak meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu namun tangan Ichigo menahannya.

"Inoue, kenapa kau bersembunyi di atap sekolah sampai malam begini?" Tanya pemuda orange itu setelah Inoue berhenti mengklaim bibirnya.

"Kurosaki-kun," panggilnya dengan terisak-isak, "a….hiks….aku…hiks….ha…hamil… a…anak…. Tousan…hiks…hiks…."

"Apa?" seru Ichigo kaget dan marah. Hal yang sama yang dirasakan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Ba….bagaimana i…ini? Ka…ka…kalau Ishida-kun tahu di…dia… pa…..pasti akan mem…membenciku!" isak gadis berambut orange itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu," suara yang telah lama dirindukan gadis itu menyapa telinganya. Secara perlahan ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi berkacamata yang telah menghilang setengah tahun lamanya. "Ishida-kun," panggil gadis itu lirih. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Ishida melangkah mendekati Inoue yang masih berdiri menatapnya dalam diam. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata gadis itu. "Maaf, aku pergi tanpa kabar. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," ujarnya.

"Tidak…. Tidak….TIDAK!" jerit Inoue seraya menampik tangan Ishida, "aku sudah hancur, aku kotor! Aku tidak pantas untukmu Ishida-kun, hiks…hiks…" ia lalu jatuh terduduk .

Ishida mensejajarkan posisinya dan Inoue dengan berlutut, lalu ia berkata dengan lembut, "kalau aku menyayangimu hanya karena fisikmu, aku tidak akan bersusah payah kabur dari kungkungan ayahku, Inoue," sahut Ishida lembut seraya memeluk gadis yang semakin terisak-isak itu. "Aku yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak ini. Kau mau menikah denganku kan?"

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata Inoue. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus memanggil nama pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tak terbayang betapa harunya ia mendengar permintaan kekasihnya.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau mau memegang tanganku Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada datar pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang baru sadar dirinya terus memegang atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangan pemuda beriris mata hijau di sebelahnya buru-buru melepaskan cengkramannya. "Sorry," ucapnya.

Hitsugaya hanya bergumam pelan. Dan lagi-lagi keheningan hadir di antara mereka. Terus seperti itu hingga Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Sampai kapan kau mau di sini? Mereka sudah pergi hamper sejam yang lalu," sahut Hitsugaya seolah ingin menyadarkan Ichigo dari acara diamnya.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Hitsugaya yang merasa jengah dengan sikap Ichigo yang terus saja membisu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang seolah-olah sudah berubah menjadi patung. Namun baru selangkah kakinya berpindah tempat, tangannya langsung ditarik Ichigo sehingga mau tidak mau ia tertarik ke arah pemuda berambut orange itu dan berakhir dalam dekapannya.

"Apa maumu Kurosaki?" Tanya pemuda mungil itu dengan nada datar khasnya, namun tetap membiarkan dirinya dalam posisi tersebut. Tidak menolak perlakuan Ichigo padanya.

"Sorry," kata Ichigo lirih namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Hitsugaya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sorry, for all I have done to you," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, lagipula kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun padaku."

"Yes I have Toushiro," ujar Ichigo lagi, lalu tangan kanannya segera menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Hitsugaya dan mengecup lembut lengannya yang terluka. "Cause I love you."

Kalimat terakhir Ichigo ini sukses membuat Hitsugaya membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Namun itu hanya untuk beberapa saat karena ia langsung tertawa kecil dengan maksud mengejek. Entah ejekan itu ia tujukan untuk siapa.

"Don't be stupid Kurosaki. We are men, both of us are men, don't you realize it?" bentak pemuda mungil itu.

"Then why?"

"Jangan gila hanya karena kau ditinggal oleh Inoue," ujar Htsugaya dingin.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hitsugaya. "Alasan kenapa aku menjadi 'manusia buruk' seperti kau dan Inoue, adalah karena aku pun sama buruknya dengan kalian. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihmu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Semua yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah pelampiasanku saja. Sama seperti kau dan Inoue."

"Lepaskan aku Kurosaki."

"I love you Toushiro."

"Use your mind stupid!" seru Hitsugaya, "apapun yang kita lakukan, mereka tidak akan pernah menerima kita."

"Kimi ga suki Toushiro."

"Kita hanya akan menjadi sampah."

"Malam ini saja. Malam ini saja biarkan aku meraihmu. Izinkan aku memilikimu, meski hanya mala mini. Karena baik kau dan aku pun tahu, selama apapun kita menunggu, sampai kapanpun itu, takkan pernah ada masa dimana mereka akan menerima kita," pinta Ichigo, dagunya ia letakkan di atas kepala Hitsugaya.

"…."

"…."

"Bodoh. Semua luka di tubuh ini adalah karenamu, Kurosaki. I love you too," kata Htsugaya akhirnya.

* * *

Roda nasib memang telah membawa perubahan dalam hidup mereka. Namun kebahagiaan sejati belum memihak pada sepasang insane yang memiliki perasaan terlarang di antara mereka berdua. Oleh karena itu, malam ini saja, biarkan malam ini saja dua insan yang tidak seharusnya memiliki rasa itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Biarkan malam ini saja mereka meraih surga terlarang itu. Karena besok, mereka hanyalah sahabat sejak kecil yang akan memilih jalan masing-masing untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang diperuntukkan sang pencipta untuk mereka.

"Jangan lagi melukai tubuh ini Toushiro."

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa?"

"Sorry."

"You don't need to."

"I love you Toushiro."

"I love you too, Kurosaki."

* * *

**FIN…**

**Jangan ngamuk ma endingnya ya?**

***Kabur!***

**Jangan lupa untuk RnR okay?**

**XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**With love, **

**YumeYume-chan**


End file.
